


what would you pick if you had to choose (between taking a risk and playing safe)

by lilythesilly



Series: (episode) tag, you're it! [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Rose Siblings bonding, episode tag: s04ep07 The Barbecue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly/pseuds/lilythesilly
Summary: “Do you miss him?”Fuck. Of course she wasn’t asleep. All of those years spent in drug lord’s trunks must’ve taught her how to keep her breathing quiet and even.He turns to lay on his back. Even though it’s pitch black in their room, he doesn’t want to look at her when he admits, “Yes.”Alexis and David talk after the barbecue.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: (episode) tag, you're it! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118210
Comments: 38
Kudos: 206





	what would you pick if you had to choose (between taking a risk and playing safe)

**Author's Note:**

> This started because in my mind, David's advice to Ted in Singles Week came from something Alexis said to him (because she is _very _wise). I also just really love Alexis & David's relationship and post-barbecue fics.__
> 
> __Warning, if you have not seen the 2006 film 'The Lake House' starring Sandra Bullock & Keanu Reeves, you miiiiiight be spoiled? Just a tiny bit. Maybe._ _
> 
> __Title from 'False Alarms' by Noah Reid._ _

_“Life is not a book, Alex. And it can be over in a second. I was having lunch with my mother at Daley Plaza and a man was killed right in front of me. He died in my arms. And I thought, ‘It can't end just like that on Valentine's Day.’ And I thought about all the people who love him, waiting at home, who will never see him again. And then I thought, ‘What if there is no one? What if you live your whole life and no one is waiting?’”_

David burrows deeper into his bed and angles his body slightly so he can see the tv that he has temporarily (but also permanently) moved to the foot of his bed.

“Ugh, David it’s almost like midnight, why are you still watching _The Lake House_?” He hears Alexis huff from her bed and in the glow of the tv in the dark room he can see her tossing and turning, trying to get into a comfortable spot. 

“Because it’s amazing.”

Alexis finally flips on her side so that she can look at him and rests her head in the crook of her arm, like a pillow. “The first time yeah, but like after the fourth or fifth time it starts to get like, super weird. Like at one point I think they’re talking telepathically?” 

David pauses the movie and flips over on his side, mirroring her. “No, it's amazing _every time_. Keanu and Sandra bending both space and time so they can tell each other about their days is what makes this movie so romantic. It’s like I told Patrick–” 

The words halt in his throat and he has to wait almost a full minute before he can clear it and continue, “it’s a good movie. Is all.” 

His mind flips back to a few weeks ago, laying on Ray’s couch with the same movie playing in the background. 

David tried to pay as much attention to the movie as he could (it’s what Sandra deserved), but Patrick had all but pulled David on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around him and tucking his chin into the crook of David’s neck so he could whisper all of his commentary into David’s ear: 

_“Are you_ sure _this is a romance movie? They talk telepathically at one point and communicate through a time traveling mailbox. Seems like science fiction to me.”_

_“Oh no, David please tell me the guy on Valentine’s Day wasn’t Alex. No wait, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”_

_“Wait are we just gonna ignore all the rules of time travel because Sandra Bullock said so?_ _”_

Finally David had to stop watching the movie (after apologizing to Sandra profusely in his mind) and turn around so he could press Patrick into the couch and kiss him until all of his incorrect commentary had ceased.

He squeezes his eyes shut and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes until he can see stars– like that’s gonna get rid of the memory. 

“Have you talked to him?” He hears Alexis ask quietly. 

David leans over to the nightstand and grabs the remote from where it’s sitting next to his phone. He thinks in his clumsy grab he unplugged it from the charger, but he can’t bring himself to check, or care. There’s no one worthwhile texting him. Well, not right now anyways (he put Patrick’s messages on ‘do not alert’ two days ago).

He turns the television off, plunging the room into darkness, before letting the remote fall from his hands and clatter onto the floor. Enough time has passed that he thinks Alexis has fallen asleep so he quietly replies, “A little. He’s...covering for me, at work. So we talk about the store.”

“Do you miss him?” 

Fuck. Of course she wasn’t asleep. All of those years spent in drug lord’s trunks must’ve taught her how to keep her breathing quiet and even. 

He turns to lay on his back. Even though it’s pitch black in their room, he doesn’t want to look at her when he admits, “Yes.” 

Alexis lets out an exasperated groan, “Then why don’t you just talk to him, David. You’re both _obviously_ miserable.” 

“How do you know he’s miserable?” 

Alexis huffs. “I just like... _guessed_. I don’t know!” 

Now that David knows she’s awake, her silence is louder than anything else she’s said tonight. “Have you seen him?” He asks and doesn’t get a reply. “Did you _go into the store_?” He tries to keep his voice down since his parents are asleep in the next room, but _what the fuck_?

Alexis groans, like telling David the truth physically pains her. “Ok, I went in for like an _hour_ yesterday because I was out of lip balm and I had a question about my economics class, but that was it.” 

“Why didn’t you ask dad for help?”

“Because, David! Like, I love dad but he is _not_ helpful at all.” 

“So, what – you’re just like, on his side?”

“No, David! I’m on your side, of course I am. But like, I also kinda know where he’s coming from. Because I also have like, broken off an engagement and been super embarrassed to tell people.” She pauses and he can hear her picking at her nails, a telltale sign that she’s anxious, “I honestly went in for lip balm and to ask him a school question. But like, he was _so sad_ David.” 

A small, petty and snarky part of David is glad that Patrick is hurting like he is. But the other part –the part that can’t stand Patrick being in any distress of any kind– feels awful. 

“David, can I ask you a question? Like, I promise I’m not asking to be an asshole, or whatever.”

David sighs, resigned. “Sure.” 

“Why haven’t you talked to him about it? I mean, it’s been like four days, and Patrick said he’s sorry. Don’t you want to be with him?”

“Of course I want to be with him.” The comment flies out of his mouth before he can shove it down. He takes a steadying breath and pulls his blankets up to his chin like a shield. “I just...am tired of people lying to me because they can’t trust how I’ll handle the truth. I thought that I was done with that, y’know? Patrick was supposed to be different.” 

“Um, Patrick _is_ different David. Sebastien took photos of you while you were super high so he could put them all over his photo exhibition and that was _before_ he started seeing other people. And remember that girl who literally wouldn’t talk to you until you bought her a new handbag? I can't even remember her name because _that's_ how awful she was. And – _oh my god_ , David, remember the _birthday clown_?” 

_Yeah_ , David thinks bitterly, _he remembers the clown_. 

“Look, all I’m saying,” Alexis continues, “is that your relationship with Patrick has been longer and stronger than literally any of your other ones. Why would you give that up?”

David feels his walls slamming up and turns on his side to face Alexis’s general direction, “You have no idea what my relationship is like, so just shut up.” he snaps. 

Alexis huffs. “Ugh, David. All I’m trying to say is that this could work out if you let it. You like, have _it_. With Patrick, I mean. If you want it. And it’s like, _right there_ in front of you.” He can hear the snap of her hair tie and imagines she’s taken her hair down so she can twirl it around her fingers, like she does whenever she has to say something even remotely vulnerable. “Y’know you actually get to be with the person you care about every day and _know_ they feel the same way.” 

That stops David in his tracks, because that's when he remembers. 

He’s not the only Rose suffering romantically. 

Which is why he slowly comes off the attack and lets his guard slip enough to say, “I’m – hmm." He tries to clear his throat, like _that's_ the reason the words are unable to come out. "I'm...scared. That I’m gonna take too much time with this and he’ll see what I’ve been trying to tell him...that I’m not worth it.” _I am...damaged goods_ , replays in his mind. “I mean, I know I’m not the _easiest_ person to be around. And in my experience, I’m not usually worth the effort.”

Alexis is quiet for a while –so long that David thinks she actually has fallen asleep this time– before she says, “I get it. Ted once got me a book called ' _Opening Your Heart to Animals: A Guide to the Benefits of Caring for Something Other than Yourself_ ’." She laughs sadly, "Like that is a book my _boyfriend_ got me because he knew how selfish I was.” 

“Well, I don’t think you're selfish.” He says and then adds, “Anymore.” 

“And I don’t think you’re damaged.” She says and pauses, which makes him laugh a little because he knows what she’s doing. “Anymore.” 

After a moment he can hear her move and thinks she’s turned on her side so she’s facing him, “David?” she asks quietly. 

David hums. 

“I’m sorry I brought Rachel to the barbecue. I really didn't know.” 

“I know.” 

“For what it’s _worth_ ,” She says and David can hear the coquettish, peppy tone returning to her voice, “Patrick did ask if you had a bracelet to match your chain, so like. There may be some _tokens of atonement_ showing up here soon. I think that means he's not ready to give up on you.”

David chuckles lightly, letting her words hang in the air as the end of their conversation before turning onto his back, ready to fall asleep. He’s just on the edge of unconsciousness when Alexis speaks again, “David?” 

He sighs and opens his eyes, ready to say no to whatever she asks. “What?” 

“Um, I can give you a hug. Like, if you want.”

 _Oh._ Surprisingly, David doesn’t hate the idea. “...that would be nice, thank you.” 

He hears Alexis move back her covers, so he scoots closer to the edge of the bed so she can slip in beside him. She wraps her arms around his stomach and tucks her head into the crook of his neck, burrowing into his sleep shirt. Slowly, he lets his cheek fall to the top of her head and wraps his arms around hers. 

She grabs his hand and squeezes it briefly. “Have you watched Miss Congeniality yet?” 

He squeezes back. “No, I was going to do that tomorrow.” 

Even though he can’t see it, he feels Alexis do a little shimmy. “Oooh, I have a test tomorrow, but I can totally skip it. Sandra is _way_ more important. If that’s like, ok.”

Because they're in the dark, and she can't see his face, David let's himself smile into her hair and hold her a little tighter. “It’s ok.” 

-Two Months Later-

Alexis  
  
Morning, David ☺️✨  
  
ew what do you want   
  
Me and Ted were talking last night after some "reconnecting" 😉  
  
🤢  
Ugh David can you not inturrupt?  
  
Ok thank you  
  
ANYWAY  
  
Me and Ted were talking last night and he told me what you said  
  
About like the whole you have it if you want it thing  
  
So, thank you 💕😚👫🐶  
  
well it was good advice, I had to repeat it to somebody  
  
oh sorry, am I allowed to talk now?  
  
Ugh David obviously the thank you was the end of it 🙄  
  
well, you're welcome I guess  
  
So now that we're both in like super healthy relationships we can start going on like cute double daties👫👬  
  
absolutely not  
  
Omg David we can totally do like a couples getaway🗾🏙🌊  
  
ok goodnight  
  
David it's ten in the morning  
  
byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr, come say [hi](https://lilythesilly.tumblr.com)!


End file.
